


Suckers for Love

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Flashbacks, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, a tiny splash of angst, the 70s, this is vampires minus the sex appeal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A vampire AU set in the seventies in which Ivan and Alfred are dorks in love.





	Suckers for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my tumblr

Midnight in New York was a surreal experience those days, made more so thanks to the astounding diversity that defined it. Everyone around him came from the most exotic, far-off lands, places that even Alfred hadn’t visited in his centuries of life.

And they all smelled fantastic.

But, he mourned to himself, he’d already fed just a few days before, and among the influx of immigrants, some were like him, undead and hungry for a change. He had to be careful, now, and being the senior vampire in the States, he was something of an authority figure. It wouldn’t do well for him to go on a blood-filled rampage, as then all the fledglings would follow suit. This would trigger an investigation, and he didn’t want any police, or worse, any of the older Council members breathing down his neck. He’d had his fair share of foreign relations, and very few went well. He was old, sure, older than the country that he called home, but most of his peers overseas were _much_ older. Why, the oldest he’d met was over four thousand years old. Compared to theirs, his interactions with others were few and far between.

The closest vampire to him both in age and distance was his northern neighbor, Matthew, who lived in Quebec City. They were brothers, of a sort, both created by the same vampire at around the same time—even their creator, Arthur, didn’t remember who was turned first. That had been just about two-hundred years before, and the pair had seen their fair share of war and turmoil in their short existences, both in the human realm as well as the less well-publicized wars between creatures of the night.

Being so young yet also powerful, Alfred was often held to high standards by his peers. Thus, he was presently on the trail on what he believed to be an undocumented vampire who was set on rampaging through the streets of his beloved city, tearing apart hookers and other such humans late in the night. Had he been dealing with a simple serial killer, it wouldn’t be a concern of his—should he choose, he could easily eradicate the problem, as humans were simple enough to kill. As it was, the unknown hunter was stealthier, stronger, and faster than a human, suggesting that the perpetrator was among the undead. He entertained the possibility that it could be a werewolf, perhaps, but the clues didn’t align with that theory.

He heard something, the smallest of screams being muffled, probably by a gloved hand. Jumping down from his perch, he made his way toward the dark alleyway in seconds, hoping to catch his foe while distracted with his meal.

Instead, he sighed upon recognizing the figure. He patiently waited for the creature to finish feeding, though his face betrayed his annoyance. The other was taking longer than was really necessary, and Alfred knew he was doing it just to pester him. He crossed his arms and, tapping his foot to the steady beat of music pouring out of a nearby club, sighed.

“No need to be so dramatic, Alfred,” the new vampire chuckled, dropping his victim. The drained corpse lay limp in a small puddle of water.

“What are you doing here?” Alfred asked, blunt as always.

“I was sent by Yao,” he replied, referring to the aforementioned, ancient vampire who due to his age was the leader of the Council. “You’ve been shirking your duties.”

Alfred scoffed. “It’s only been a couple months. I’m working on it.”

“You’re a poor tracker.”

“It’s been a while since there’s been a need,” he confessed. “Why’d they send you, Ivan?”

Ivan smiled, his white fangs still lined with crimson. “They were going to send Arthur, but I knew you wouldn’t like that all that much, would you?”

Alfred didn’t tense at the name, not like he used to, at least. He still resented his “parent” for turning him all those years ago and denying him a chance at a normal, mortal life.

Ivan continued. “I didn’t wish to upset you, so I offered to come instead. Arthur didn’t like that one bit, he punched me!”

“He’s been wanting to hurt you more than that for years, he let you off easy.” Alfred’s arms were still crossed, he was defensive.

Ivan opened his own arms and walked toward Alfred. “You’re so cold today, dorogoy. I thought you’d be happy to see your mate after all these years.” He finally closed the distance and wrapped Alfred in a hug.

“Mate bonds are to be renewed at minimum every decade, or so. I haven’t seen you in thirty years,” Alfred pouted. Still, he melted into the familiar embrace. He had missed Ivan, his mate, greatly.

“I’m sorry. Ever since the war, my land has been in a state of turmoil. Leaving has been difficult.”

“Yeah, for humans. You could’ve easily crossed the ocean if you’d wanted to see me.”

“I know, and I regret not coming sooner. But, I had hoped you’d accept the Council’s invitation; we meet rather often, and then I’d have been able to see you. Why don’t you talk to them?”

“I don’t care much for politics.”

“You’re still so isolated, even though your country has opened its borders to many. It’s not the same as it was after World War I, you know.”

“Sure seems like it. The only good thing that’s come from all this is fresh blood. Besides, I’m a bit busy with my own problems at home, as you are all somehow aware of,” he huffed. Pulling away from Ivan, he jumped up, landing with ease on the roof of the building that overlooked them. Ivan followed after.

While Alfred led them toward his home, Ivan continued. “I understand. I guess I didn’t stray from my birthplace until I was perhaps four or five centuries old. Though, many people came to me. You’re already much more traveled than I’d been at your age.”

He hummed. “I haven’t left my land since my trip to Russia,” he confessed. “Though of course I toured Europe with Matthew and Francis before then. I have been a bit more curious about my southern neighbors, I hear it’s awfully sunny.”

“Truly? You’ve been in this capitalist slum since then?”

Alfred glared. “Shut up, red. I almost forgot that I was supposed to hate you.”

Ivan chuckled. “Don’t let external forces sway your opinions too much. Just because we’re from nations at odds, doesn’t mean we can’t be friends. These human squabbles never amount to much.”

“I disagree. Unlike you, I’m quite involved in local human affairs,” he said proudly. “And humans aren’t as weak as they used to be. Their weapons really hurt!”

“Nothing more than fancy crossbows.”

“I’ve got scars,” he said.

Ivan raised a brow. “From humans? Is that possible?”

“You old guys need to get out more. Oh that’s right, I suppose I did travel a bit more during the wars.”

“You fought?”

He shrugged. “I’m a soldier, war is what I’ve always known. My tours were brief, there wasn’t much I could do to help. Plus, all the blood was driving me mad.”

Ivan nodded. “Understandable. You’re too young. Still, your bloodlust doesn’t seem all that bad. You’re very mature for your age.”

They landed on a deck on an upper floor of a mid-sized skyscraper. Alfred approached the glass door and pushed gently, and they entered his bedroom. He threw off his cloak, and Ivan followed suit. Alfred chose not to comment on Ivan’s remark, instead throwing himself onto his plush bed while kicking off his shoes.

Ivan looked around the well-decorated room, assuming the rest of the apartment to be similarly furnished. “This is nice.”

“Thanks. Bought it a few years ago. I like it. The deck’s convenient for quick entry or exit.”

“How many of us are there in the area?” Ivan was strolling before stopping in front of the wall that faced the bed. It was covered with pictures, newspaper clippings, and maps, all of them related to the string of murders plaguing the city.

“Thirty-eight.”

“That’s a lot.”

“New York’s huge. But, I’ve taken out a few undocumented ones.”

“If you joined the Council officially, we could help you with that. And, with the formal title, immigrants would be more likely to seek you out. As it is, not a lot of young people even know who you are, or that you’re essentially in charge. They don’t respect you.”

“What have I done to earn respect other than being here first? I didn’t ask for any authority.”

“You could easily give responsibility for your territory to Matthew. Arthur still helps him out a lot, anyway. They could monitor the States as well.”

“No thank you.”

“Well, then you’re stuck with your lot.”

Alfred stuck out his tongue subtly, though Ivan of course noticed the movement thanks to his heightened senses. He sighed; he’d hoped his reunion with Alfred would have gone better that it had been. He’d missed the much younger vampire, and truly did regret his inability to visit.

Removing his tie and then his shirt, he slowly moved toward Alfred, first by sitting on the bed, then by reclining next to him.

“Get your goddamn shoes off my bed. This duvet is worth more than your entire tacky outfit.”

“Tacky? It’s brand new,” Ivan pouted.

“Yeah, maybe for you commies,” he rolled his eyes. “New York knows what’s hot and it is not that.”

He laughed. “You’ll always be more fashionable than me, love. I’m too old.” He rolled over and caught Alfred in his arms. The younger vampire tried to squirm away, though admittedly it was a weak effort.

“Gross, old pervert germs!”

“Don’t be childish,” Ivan smiled, attempting to get a good shot at Alfred’s neck. “We have to renew our bond. To think I left you unmarked for twenty years. How foolish of me.”

Alfred expertly dodged Ivan’s bite. “You’re right. I could’ve mated with just about anyone on the continent.”

Ivan gasped, the fake surprised making Alfred giggle. “You’d do that to me? Take another?”

“Of course not. For some reason, I still love your old ass.”

“Then let me mark you,” he insisted.

“Why do you always get to go first?”

“It is tradition. Not only am I older, but I also initiated the courtship.”

Alfred smiled at the memory. “That was so long ago. When was that again?”

“I met you in 1801. St. Petersburg.”

“Ah, that’s right. You attacked Francis on sight. Matthew and I didn’t have any idea what to do.”

“Francis was an idiot.”

“That is a very true point,” he laughed. “I was so confused when you started giving me fresh bodies and jewelry!”

“I’d assumed Arthur had taught you how courtship went.”

“As if he’d let me be courted by anyone. It had only been, what? Twenty-five years since I’d been turned?”

“You were twenty before then, though,” Ivan defended.

“Whether I was forty or twenty, you were still at least one-thousand years my senior.” He laughed at Ivan’s offended look.

“You always make me feel ancient.”

“Well, at least you’re not like Yao. Though, what difference does it make? We all look the same, about. Although…” he eyed Ivan’s face closely. “Are those wrinkles?”

He moved his hand to his face, running his hands over cold, porcelain skin. “Don’t be silly, we don’t wrinkle.”

Alfred’s face scrunched up in laughter, betraying a number of laugh lines around his eyes. “I’m only teasing. I’m a bit wrinkly myself.”

“That’s because you insist on spending so much time in the sun. How you’re not dead from exposure is beyond me.”

“I’ve a much stronger constitution that you,” he insisted. “Anyway, even though I’m a bit annoyed that you didn’t contact me sooner—“

“I didn’t know your address.”

“You could’ve called.”

“I don’t have a phone.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think letters will always be in style, old man?”

“It’s logical and reliable. Phones are a nuisance—what are the odds that the person you want to call has one?”

Alfred laughed. “We’ll have to see to getting you a phone, then. Most homes do” He struggled against Ivan’s arms in order to get his arm free. Loosening his tie and undoing his top button, he pulled down his shirt to reveal a generous portion of skin around his clavicle.

Ivan’s breath hitched slightly, the sight of Alfred submitting so wholly to him both endearing as well as arousing. He must have been staring for a long time, as Alfred cleared his throat in an effort to get Ivan to hurry up.

“I love you, Alfred,” he nuzzled the spot gently with his large nose.

“I love you, too. Now, hurry up, I wanna get to sleep.”

“You keep odd hours. It’s nighttime, I’m wide awake. I thought you were searching for the murderer.”

“I’m not as nocturnal as I used to be. I enjoy the sunlight. Now, let’s get this show on the road.”

Seeing no reason to disobey—though he was tempted as he did enjoy annoying Alfred—Ivan bit down, his fangs easily tearing into the cool flesh. His eyes fluttered shut, he’d almost forgotten how Alfred tasted, how he had craved the young vampire’s unique flavor.

* * *

_“This is Alfred and this is Matthew,” Francis said, pointing toward the two new vampires for Ivan’s benefit. He was rubbing at his cheek which had very recently been punched by Ivan._

_“It’s nice to meet you,” Matthew, though timid, bowed first to the senior vampire._

_“Likewise,” Ivan’s tone was bored. He didn’t have any desire to meet any fledglings, especially none created by Arthur, of all people. The fact that Francis was showing them around Europe only made them more and more unappealing._

_“Alfred,” the second, taller one stuck out his hand. He didn’t show Ivan the respect he surely deserved given his rank, and he raised a brow. He shook his hand, exerting a threatening amount of force, but Alfred didn’t even squirm._

_“These are Arthur’s, right?”_

_At that, Alfred’s own grip tightened. “I’m no one’s. Arthur is dead to me.”_

_“Mon cher, no need to be so cruel.”_

_Ivan chuckled, pulling his hand away. “He’s strong,” he commented._

_“Of course!” Alfred puffed out his chest proudly. “I was born in the States! We’re the strongest bunch there is!”_

_“Ah, you must have been born when they were under England’s rule, though.”_

_“Sure, but we easily threw that off!”_

_“’Easily’?” Francis laughed. “That’s inaccurate.”_

_“Whatever!” he grinned. “Francis says you’re super old and strong! I’m going to be stronger than you!”_

_“Is that so?”_

_“Of course! I’ll be the best and strongest one of us!”_

_“Well, you certainly have the spirit for it, I’ll give you that,” he smiled. It’d been a while since he’d met someone so passionate. Most of his kind were older and had grown stagnate in their power. They had their comfortable routines, their usual hunting grounds and prey. Arthur had shaken things up when he’d abandoned London and moved to the British Colonies, even more so when he created two fledglings. As a Council member, they were deemed too powerful to be creating new vampires. There was a risk that one would create an army to gain power and influence. Perhaps there’d be a greater cause for worry if Arthur’s more powerful charge didn’t clearly despise the Brit._

_Their visit was scheduled to last for only two weeks, but on Ivan’s insistence, they stayed longer. Matthew eventually returned home, and Francis went with him to keep him safe, promising to return for Alfred. It was then that Ivan and Alfred were allowed to interact unsupervised, and then that Ivan fell for the oblivious boy._

_Alfred had not been taught the ways of old vampires; he was a crude hunter, knew nothing of tracking, and didn’t hide his strength well around mortals. Ivan was constantly working to cover up Alfred’s sloppiness, but he didn’t mind. In fact, he delighted in having someone to train, and while Alfred was intent on surpassing his mentor someday, at the time he was very receptive to any advice._

_Ivan wasn’t sure at what point his desire to teach someone evolved into a desire for a mate, but one day, it all became clear. It was as if everything up to that point had happened if only for him to meet Alfred, and he knew he had to have him. Mates were common for lower ranking vampires, but again dissuaded for Council members for the sake of power balance. He had no doubt that Alfred would rule over the U.S. someday, but the regulations meant nothing to him at that point._

_As tradition dictated, his courtship began with joint hunting and gift-giving. Alfred thought nothing of it, merely figuring that Ivan wasn’t as hungry those days. He rarely ate, instead giving all of his prey to Alfred. He was grateful, of course, and as Ivan weakened, Alfred only grew._

_By the time Francis returned, Ivan had moved on to the next stage with more material gifts, among them jewelry and small pieces of furniture. Alfred wasn’t so receptive, especially when Ivan gifted him with an oak boudoir—how the hell was he supposed to transport this back overseas? he thought._

_Francis immediately knew what was going on and confronted Ivan. He figured the man was acting lecherously, after all, Alfred was very young and innocent, not to mention pretty to look at. He’d never figured Ivan to act in such a way, but still he was worried._

_He was surprised to find that Ivan’s intentions were pure, if a bit poorly conveyed to the younger vampire. Ivan was slowly growing frustrated, thinking perhaps that Alfred didn’t care for him due to his age or cold personality._

_Alfred did care about him, though was not aware of how vampires went about expressing such feelings. When Francis explained that Ivan was actively trying to court him, Alfred was intent on learning how to properly receive these affections. He started wearing the gifts Ivan gave him, and returned the favor by offering to share in his kills. This warmed Ivan’s heart greatly. In turn, Alfred started courting in his own, more modern way. Instead of hunting, they shared moonlit walks along the Neva River, went on picnics in the gardens, and occasionally held hands. Francis thought them a sweet pair, if a bit juvenile. Despite his age, however, Ivan had never had experience with mating, so Alfred wasn’t the only one coming to Francis for love advice._

_Finally, Alfred deemed their courtship over and allowed Ivan to mark him, then marked Ivan in turn. No longer a necessary figure in their lives, Francis returned to Paris while Alfred and Ivan enjoyed their brief honeymoon period touring other parts of Russia. Eventually, Alfred returned to the States, though Ivan made a point to visit at least every few years. Both of their lands saw civil wars and other forms of political unrest, but they always found each other._

* * *

Alfred figured that he had been sufficiently marked, so he shoved Ivan off. A bit startled, the senior vampire only watched as Alfred, now on top of him, smirked.

“My turn,” he sang. Sinking down, he ripped into Ivan’s throat, choosing to leave his mark in a much more visible spot.

* * *

_“I like St. Petersburg much better than Moscow,” Alfred whined, leaning back in their hired carriage._

_“Many people feel the same way. I personally love Muscovy. I lived here for a very long time. Of course, it’s very different now then it was before.”_

_The pair had been mated for a bit over four decades then, most of which was spent in Russia. Alfred’s Russian was passable, at least, though Ivan still teased him for his obvious accent. Their travels brought them to many of Ivan’s old haunts, as he wanted Alfred to learn everything about him. At the same time, he was remembering things he’d long since forgotten._

_Along the way Alfred met Ivan’s creator, a kind vampire named Yekaterina, as well as his sister, Natalya. He rarely ever saw them outside of Council meetings, so it was a treat to catch them while relaxed._

_After Russia, they visited China, as Ivan thought it’d be wise for Alfred to meet Yao. He and Ivan were old friends, but even he was shocked that Ivan had decided to take a mate, especially one so young and so different from him. There Alfred befriended Kiku, one of Yao’s fledglings. The pair quickly became friends despite the slight language barrier—Kiku’s English was poor, and Alfred only knew Russian and French beyond his native tongue._

_Yao offered a Council position to Alfred immediately, though he declined; he hadn’t been home in years, he argued, and he was still too young for it. Missing home, Alfred asked to take a quick trip to the States. Much to his surprise, his old home still stood, though it was occupied by someone familiar._

_“What the hell are you doing here, Arthur?” he spat._

_“Why, I’ve come to see my darling boy, is that too hard to believe? You’ve certainly let the States get out of control. There’s undocs everywhere. How long have you been gallivanting about with this oaf?”_

_“His name is Ivan.”_

_“I’m well aware of the pervert who stole my son from me, thank you.”_

_“He’s not a pervert, and he didn’t steal me! You lost me on your own.”_

_“Isn’t that all ancient history? You should be more grateful. I saved you after all.”_

_“Shut up!” he yelled._

_“Oh, I’m sure you keep that out of your story. Poor Alfred, just a young human tragically turned by an evil master. As if you were so noble. You were nothing more than a shit soldier who almost died. You’re lucky I was patrolling the area and felt sorry for you.”_

_“Alfred has been honest with me,” Ivan said. “I know about his turning. Regardless, you were a cruel master afterwards, keeping him away from others the way you did. Fledglings require social contact, or else they become rogues.”_

_“He had a family with me and Matthew, it was just fine. Anyway, enough of all that. I didn’t come to squabble. Again, so ungrateful, I’ve been house-sitting for you all these years. Who’d have thought you’d whore yourself out to the first bidder. And Ivan, surely you could’ve done better than this scruffy pup.”_

_“You’re not making your case very well that you didn’t come to fight. What do you want?”_

_“I needed to speak with Ivan. He really should’ve asked for my blessing first. Francis told me how traditional you were with the courtship, which is just fine, but you broke the first rule by not asking my permission.”_

_“That’s an outdated practice. Vampires no longer own their fledglings,” Alfred said._

_“Ah, still such a temper. I’m not sure how you put up with him, Ivan. Though I’m sure such a fiery spirit serves you well in other ways.”_

_Alfred flushed, and Ivan seethed. “Don’t disrespect my mate. You’re upsetting us both. You’d be smart to leave.”_

_Arthur sighed then stood, setting his cup on the table beside him. “Very well, be stubborn. I’m sure the Council will see to the end of this union with time.”_

_“Yao has already approved.”_

_“There are several others on the Council. Now that we’re apparently a democracy, Yao’s word isn’t law.”_

_“Are you really so intent on fighting this, Arthur? Can’t you let me be happy?”_

_“You don’t know what will make you happy, Alfred! You’re too young! Ivan isn’t a good person, surely you know this. He’s older than me, and he’s killed countless since. His own kind, even! His own siblings!”_

_“And what have you done to your siblings, Arthur? Nothing but control and manipulate them! Ivan is my mate, and like he said, we don’t keep secrets from each other. No matter what, though, I love him, and I will stand by him.”_

_Arthur chuckled. “You’re an idiot.”_

_“And I’m Ivan’s idiot, now. Please leave. I don’t want to hurt you.”_

_Sighing, he walked past the pair and through the open door. “Too late for that, lad. Far too late.” In a flash, he was gone._

_Ivan was quick to comfort his mate who not surprisingly slid to the floor and cried out; he was still so sensitive about his past with Arthur, and to have the vampire himself there and berating him was too much._

* * *

After swapping marks, they shared several chaste kisses. Alfred was too tired to do anything further, however.

Ivan chuckled. “You used to be so energetic. Last time I had almost a dozen marks from you, all over my body, if I remember.”

Alfred pouted, resting his head on Ivan’s chest. “I’m too old for all that. You should be glad. You could never keep up with me.”

“Fledglings have too much energy.”

“I think it’s fair to call me an adult by now.”

“You did just turn 200, didn’t you?”

“Technically 220, but, who’s counting? You missed my birthday. Again.”

“I can’t travel in the summer, it’s much too warm.”

“But it’s so nice. And since it’s a national holiday, there’s always amazing fireworks. It’s beautiful.”

“Hm, not as beautiful as you, love.”

He laughed. “So cheesy.”

“And like a fine cheese, I get better with age.”

“And smellier.”

“I bathed just a few days ago.”

“Really? I’d have guessed weeks,” he teased. “But, it’s better than when we met. Can you believe showers weren’t around then? What a drag.”

“Yes, modern amenities are rather nice. We’re fortunate to get to live through so much history.”

“I wonder what they’ll come up with next. Why, Americans landed on the moon, did you hear?”

“Of course I heard, don’t be silly.”

“What would happen if a werewolf went to the moon do you think?”

“He’d die without oxygen, I assume.”

“Well, we’d give him a suit.”

“Werewolves aren’t smart enough to go to the moon.”

Alfred laughed. “That’s true. Stupid dogs. Speaking of, Matthew told me he saw a surge of growth of the werewolf population up north. Wonder why.”

“How is that problem in the States?”

He wrinkled his nose. “Awful, but contained. They prefer to stay in Alaska. Perhaps they migrate into Canada at times. As long as they’re far from me, I can’t complain.”

“Only Siberia sees werewolves these days. Many did emigrate long ago from Russia to what is now Alaska. Good riddance.”

“Thanks for passing on the pest to me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“If I’d been around during the last war, they’d be no more.”

“Well, werewolf genes always seem to find a way to spread. It’s a latent disease, apparently.”

“A shame.”

He hummed.

“I’m tired,” Alfred commented.

“You should eat more, you’d have more energy, then. You’re much too thin.”

“And you’re too fat. What have you been feeding on, cows?”

“No, just silly American spies captured by my comrades.”

He gasped. “Damn you, commie! Don’t joke about that!”

Ivan laughed at his reaction. “I’m teasing. Am I really fatter?”

“No, still as fat as you’ve always been.”

“That’s good.”

“And squishy,” he squeezed around Ivan’s middle. Contrary to his comments, Ivan’s build was rather firm below the surface. “My favorite.”

He chuckled. “I’m glad you’re happy with it.” He brushed aside stray locks that had covered Alfred’s eyes. Their diluted blue suggested that it had been a while since he’d fed. Had it been more recent, they’d be a deep crimson just as Ivan’s own were. “You haven’t changed a bit since we saw each other last. If anything you’ve gotten even lovelier.”

“You’re so shallow,” he noted with a blush.

“But of course you’re wiser, too. I’m happy that you’ve taken charge of this situation. You’ll be a worthy ally to any of the other Council members.”

“To you, you mean?” he smiled.

“Well, I wouldn’t oppose any preferential treatment.”

“I still don’t understand the point of the Council. Creating armies are so out of fashion. What’s the need anymore?”

“We still have to oversee all the other smaller bands, make sure they’re not too concentrated in certain areas; territory disputes are common, and we have to be strong enough to take care of such things.”

“Lame.”

“Perhaps.”

“I still can’t believe that I’m the strongest vamp in the U.S. Hell, there’s this new guy and I don’t even know what he is or where he’s from. What if I’m not enough to beat him?”

“You will be, Alfred. Don’t worry. And you don’t have to be the strongest, just the smartest.”

“Everyone always says I’m too young, that I’m an idiot.”

“You’re far from stupid. You’re very cunning when you want to be. Even though I haven’t seen you in a while, I’ve heard about your many exploits, how you helped stop that uprising in Canada, saving Matthew and your own border from strife.”

“It was nothing.”

“The strategy was brilliant, and you singlehandedly fought back a horde of fledglings, which is impressive. In fact, your brute strength is unparalleled. You somehow maintained that energy that most of us lose soon after birth; perhaps it’s still growing.”

“Do you have any idea what we’re up against? It’s too orderly for a fledgling or a dog.”

“I thought that too. It’s possible that it’s an older vampire, maybe even a mage.”

“A mage?” he frowned. “Arthur said their race was dead.”

“It is. But, so are we, and we’re still around,” he smiled.

“Very funny.” He rolled off of Ivan, choosing to cuddle up against his side. “Whatever it is, hopefully it can wait till morning. Or tomorrow night. Whenever I decide to wake up.”

“You should feed tomorrow,” Ivan said.

“You shouldn’t have taken that poor lady all for yourself, fattie.”

“Fair enough.” He kissed the top of Alfred’s head. “Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight, baby.”

“Baby?”

“Modern slang, dude. Get with the times. Don’t be a square.”

“I am feeling uncomfortable. Is ‘baby’ good?”

“Yes. Now go to sleep.”

Still unsure about the new lingo, Ivan settled in deeper to the pillows and pulled Alfred ever closer. He shut his eyes and, despite the energy from new blood, slept.

Ivan woke only a few hours later, with plenty of time to hunt. He kissed Alfred’s cheek and redressed, sneaking out into the night. There were a few people up for their morning commute, but he paid them no mind. They hardly noticed the cloaked figure slinking past them, anyway.

He found a suitable victim in the form of a sleeping woman, passed out from drink on a bench. Judging by her smell, she was ill as it was; something in her lungs that would take her in the end. He slipped her blanket down, revealing just enough skin for him to bite into. A familiar smell thwarted him however.

“You just ate,” Alfred commented.

“I was going to bring her back to you. As I said you’re too thin.”

“I’m capable of hunting, you know,” he smiled. “You don’t have to keep courting me with blood.”

“Well, that’s the best way to keep a relationship alive, to always be fighting for it.”

“Due to the number of blood-suckers in the city, we have a schedule we like to keep. I fed last week. This week is for another family. It’ll attract attention to have so many deaths.”

“You are the leader, you should always get first pick.”

“That’s not fair.”

“You’re going to kill yourself like this. You need to move some of the packs to other cities. It’s not livable.”

“I’m fine,” his voice was rising.

“Your eyes… they’re positively blue. That can’t be healthy. Aren’t you hungry?”

“Of course I am! We all are!”

“Why? You have the power to fix this.”

“You overestimate my strength. Like you said, no one respects me. Hell, those idiots always go off schedule. Causing all kinds of murders that the fuzz is going crazy over. It’s no wonder some rogue decided this hell-hole was a good place to start his rampage.”

“Alfred… you’re upset.”

“Clearly.”

“If you eat…”

“No!” he was adamant. “Look… things are a bit… different. So am I.”

“What do you mean?” he frowned. “It’s only been thirty years…”

“For some people that’s a lifetime! I don’t…”

Ivan waited, but Alfred was silent. “Don’t what?”

“I don’t kill humans anymore.”

“What? That’s preposterous. Why?”

“Because, unlike you guys I actually get to know the people I live with. I have friends! These people, they don’t deserve to die like this, without any recognition. Why should we get to decide that for them? All they want is to get through the day, and then out of nowhere, some demon rips them away from their families? It’s wrong.”

“Alfred, this is the way it’s been four thousands of years. I understand that you may sympathize with humans, but think of your health, too.”

“We’re stronger than them. I can go for weeks without food. During the Depression, hell, I went months.”

“Months? How?”

“We can eat other things, you know.”

“What? Animals? That’s barbaric!”

“We’re monsters already!”

“Where is this sentiment coming from?”

“If we’re so much better than them, why are we still just as violent? All they do is bumble through life creating wars, it’s laughable—idiotic, since they’re so fragile! But all we do is perpetuate this dated rhetoric. We can exist with them without being their predators.”

“This is heretical.”

“This is why I’m not on the Council. This way of life… it’s fucked up.”

“Then what do you eat? Animal blood makes us sick, old blood from hospitals… the same! You will die without fresh human blood!”

He sniffed, and Ivan stared, shocked at the tears he was shedding. “I know that! Okay? So… I kill once in a while, but never anyone innocent!”

“There’s no such thing as an innocent human.”

“Well, I at least kill the surely guilty. The rapists, the murderers… hell, if one of my vampires is getting too violent, I’ll kill them too!”

“That’s a violation of Council rules…”

“The U.S. is independent! We don’t abide by your stupid rules.”

“I don’t… I just…” he sighed loudly. “How do you expect me to defend this lifestyle to them, then?”

“I don’t. I’m perfectly fine on my own.”

“How long have you been like this?”

“Years, now. Ever since ‘nam.”

“And were you planning on telling me?”

“Of course, when it was relevant, which it is now. Why, you regretting renewing our mark now that you know?”

Another sigh. “Of course not. As my mate, I will defend whatever you do. But, I do want you to be well. And this isn’t the way to go. Please, for your sake, just eat. You need your strength to fight this new enemy.”

“I don’t want it.”

“I’ll kill her for you, then,” Ivan raised his arm. Within a second he found himself on his back, tackled by Alfred.

“Don’t you fucking touch anymore of my people!”

“’Your people’? If they knew you existed you’d be dead. They would never accept you. That’s why we live on the fringes. That’s why we don’t talk to humans, and that’s why we don’t sympathize with the only creatures smart enough to kill us!”

“Shut up!” despite having not fed, Alfred was surprisingly still stronger than him. He couldn’t shake off the smaller vampire. “I’ll feed, but I won’t kill her.”

“That’s not enough for even half a meal!”

“I don’t care.” Rising, he approached the woman, still out cold. He bit down, sucking for only a few seconds before pulling away. His lips were red, but his eyes were still blue.

“That’s not good for you. You have to have the whole volume.”

“I don’t care,” he barked. He leapt, landing in an alley from which he could more stealthily rise to the roof. Groaning, Ivan rolled from his back and got to his feet, aching from Alfred’s previous treatment.

“You shouldn’t hit your mate,” he said.

“You shouldn’t annoy me so much.”

“So antagonistic. You Americans are all such Russophobes.”

“And you reds are all a bunch of sick murderers.”

“So you fought in Vietnam?”

“I did.”

“Has this peace-loving sentiment engrained itself in you, then? All these, what are they called, hippies?”

Alfred rolled his eyes. “Perhaps. They’ve got a point. War is dumb.”

“I thought war was all you knew.”

“I’m willing to learn new things.”

“This is a lot to take in.”

“You’re a big boy, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

“Do you force this lifestyle on your immigrants? Surely they’d fight back.”

“They would, so I don’t. There are a few who’ve been willing to try it, though. Younger ones who can still fit in with the humans.”

Ivan shook his head. He had known a few radical vampires wishing to try out alternative feeding options, but most were small-time, or were forced to do so because of being so far from a city. The few who had moral motivations… well, they often butted heads with their local Council representative, and always lost.

“You’re disappointed,” Alfred said. “You think I’m an idiot, just doing this because I’m young and like to rebel.”

“You do have a habit of going against the norm.”

“And it usually works out.”

“Oh?”

He shrugged. “Sure. I got away from Arthur. I met you. They said mating before I was a century old was ridiculous, that you’d get sick of me and kill me.”

“Who said that?”

“Francis. Matthew. Arthur. A lot of people. You don’t have a lot of friends.”

“So it seems.”

“But, I did what my gut told me to. I loved you. Still love you, of course. I’ll never regret that. And after that, I refused the Council, never formed a pack, never changed anyone. I like the way I live. Alone.”

“But with me.”

“It’s been a long time, like I said.”

“Would you rather I not be here? Would you rather be alone?”

“No… I want you here. But, I want you to understand me, too.”

“I can try. I love you enough for that.”

Alfred shook his head. “We’re both idiots, then.”

“At least I’m a well-fed idiot.”

“What are the odds?” he laughed.

“What?”

“Our countries are fighting over their ideologies, and so are we.”

“In this case the humans may have us beat, I must admit. I’m not sure how our kind would fare against nuclear missiles. I think our differences could resolve themselves more peacefully.”

“I doubt you’ll change your entire way of life overnight.”

“Who knows? Maybe a diet could be good for me.”

Alfred smiled. “In your age, it would be good to lose some weight. Human food is so fattening these days. Their blood is bad for your cholesterol.”

Reaching out, Ivan took Alfred’s hand in his own. As crazy as he thought his young mate was, he was equally crazy about Alfred so as not to mind his seemingly poor judgment. He was old, sure, but willing to learn from the vampire who he’d previously taught so much.


End file.
